


Fireworks on St. Patrick's Day

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucas and Will are a happy couple celebrating St. Patrick's Day. {AU}
Relationships: Will Horton/Lucas Jones
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280
Kudos: 4





	Fireworks on St. Patrick's Day

Five-year-old Ari Horton bounced into the living room, a green and gold noisemaker pressed between the seam of her soft pink lips. She blew it, causing her father Will and Papa Lucas to jump apart. They hadn’t meant to engage in a hardcore make out session with Arianna playing Barbies just down the hall but sometimes it was impossible for Will to keep his hands off of his new husband. He loved Lucas to distraction, though Lucas was the one usually distracting  _him._  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Will said, quickly re-buttoning his dress shirt.  
  
“Hey,” Arianna returned, seemingly oblivious to what she had just walked in on. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Daddy and Papa!” She blew the noisemaker again. “I can’t wait for the fireworks to start.”  
  
“There won’t be any fireworks … will there?” Lucas asked.  
  
Will smiled indulgently. “There could be. In a town like Salem, you never know what to expect on any given day of the year.”  
  
“Good point,” Lucas said. “I’ve only been living here for two years but there’s a surprise around every corner, it seems.”  
  
“Yeah there could be fireworks,” Ari said. “And if so, I don’t want to miss a second of them!” She ran to the window and took up residence on the large sill. It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep though, her blonde head lolling to the side as soft snores emitted from her mouth.  
  
Will looked at his husband. “Well, there goes that.”  
  
Lucas grabbed Will’s hand and intertwined their fingers. A cheeky expression was on his handsome face. “We could tuck her in and make some fireworks of our own.”  
  
Will smirked. “That sounds like a plan.” He pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss. When they separated, he rested his forehead against Lucas’s own. "Can I say something first though – something quite possibly very cheesy?”  
  
“Go ahead - pour some cheese on me.”  
  
Will snickered. “Some Def Leppards are off sobbing right about now.”  
  
“Hey! Why do you get to be the only one who says dorky things?”  
  
“Do you think I’m dorky?”  
  
“Yes – but so cute too.” Lucas cupped Will’s chiseled cheeks in his hands. “So about what you were going to say?”  
  
“Well, it’s St. Patrick’s Day, as Ari pointed out, and here we are not doing anything outrageous and yet, I couldn’t feel more special… Or luckier to be alive. You and Ari make every day amazing for me; you both make me thank God – or whoever dictates this stuff – for the gift of you in my life.” Will blushed. “Now this is where you say I’m cheesy as hell.”  
  
“I can’t,” Lucas replied. “Because I thought that was beautiful. And all of those things you feel, I feel them too. I am actually the luckiest guy in the world. Thanks for letting me be a part of your world, Will.”  
  
“It wasn’t a choice, Luke. Things worked out just the way they should. When Sonny died, I thought –“ Will paused –“well, I thought there would never be anyone else for me; that I’d never be happy again, but  _surprise!_ Here you are … The light of my world, along with our little girl.”  
  
Lucas caressed Will’s face. “We are definitely getting sappy in our old age. But you know, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pressed his lips to Will’s and kissed the other man breathless.  
  
Will clutched the hem of Lucas’s tee-shirt. “So about those fireworks you promised…?”  
  
Lucas smiled. “Go slip into something comfortable – and by that I mean get very  _nekkid_ – while I tuck in Ari.”  
  
Will grinned and zipped off the couch. Lucas chuckled and slapped his husband’s ass as he scooted by. Will paused in the doorway. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Luke.”  
  
Lucas smiled brightly. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Will.”


End file.
